Final Phoenix
Gary Wander, also known as _Final_Phoenix_, is currently a regular at the Boogaloo. He is probably best known as the author of the short lived fan-fiction story, A Random Day, as well as his his continuous arguments to defend the Fridge of the World (known as, to a lesser extent, Canada). Personal Life Gary grew up with his mother and older sister. Due to a near-death experience when he turned 16 (nearly choking to death by a cordless phone), he claimed to be able to read minds, although he continues to say "At the moment, the only mind I could read is my own, something I have never been able to do." GameFAQS era He eventually found his way toward the Metal Gear Solid 4 board. He encountered a user by the name Florida Snake, who used his admiration of Canadian accident Avril Lavigne to annoy users. In retaliation, Phoenix formed an elite supergroup of Avril and F.Snake haters, called K.A.A.L.F. (Kill All Avril Lavigne Fans), who's power can only be matched by the X Men (The good ones). With him at the Helm, and Snipergirl101 and Penguingod at his side, K.A.A.L.F. successfully defeated the threat. The CYOA Board The happiness of the GFAQS users was short-lived, as the infamous deletion of the CYOA's occurred. This event, called the "Purge of Sanity" gave birth to what would later be a series of forums. Originally called Outer Haven, this board was created by Dilla to escape from the oppressive GameFaqs mods. The Hidden Roots In response to the number of users joining the CYOA board, and the fear of it becoming another GFAQS, THR was formed. It was here where Phoenix decided to start a story of his own, titled A Random Day in Outer Haven, (Later renamed A Random Day in THR), involving members of the forum doing things like eating, sleeping, and blowing up department stores. Unfortunately, Dilla closed the site, deleting everything on the boards. That day, the members of the board went their separate ways. The New Boards Wanderer's Haven, a site created by user Dellrizla and asylum escapee Fox, was the underbelly of the internet, making sites like 4chan seem good. With a combination of an average of 1 post a day, and GFAQS-like admins, he decided to say goodbye to the boards, but not without having the last word in a fight Fox started for no apparent reason. The other board created was Shadow Moses, started by Penguingod. After Penguin entrusted him with an admin status, he instantly knew he would leave, after Penguin invites the WORST people from GFAQS, making it a clone. The Lounge, officially known as Electric Boogaloo, was the last board created. After an invite (from a user who would like to remain anonymous), Phoenix joins. He has been a member since August 10th, 2008. Trivia *Is a fan of the television show Arrested Development, making him one of Itgoesto11's favourite people in the world. *A former follower in Dellrizla's religion. However, he has accidentally saved a whale, thus breaking a commandment.